Zendaya
Zendaya Coleman (born September 1, 1996), known mononymously as Zendaya, is an American actress, singer and dancer. Acting Zendaya began her professional career working as a fashion model for Macy's, Mervyns and Old Navy. She was featured in an iCarly toys ad along with Stefanie Scott.3 She also appeared as a back-up dancer in a Sears commercial featuring Disney Channel star Selena Gomez. In 2009, she was a featured performer in the Kidz Bop music video for its cover of the song "Hot n Cold" by Katy Perry which was released on Kidz Bop 15.34 She auditioned in November 2009 for the role CeCe Jones to join the cast of Dance Dance Chicago (later changed to Shake It Up!).5 For her audition she performed Michael Jackson's "Leave Me Alone". In 2011 Zendaya release "Swag It Out", a promotional independente single. The song was composed by Bobby Brackins and produced by Glenn A. Foster.7 She also starred in the book trailer for "From Bad To Cursed" by Katie Alender.8 In the same year she released "Watch Me," features Bella Thorne, on June 21, 2011. The song peaked at #63 on the Billboard Hot Digital songs, at #86 on the Billboard Hot 100 and at #9 on USA Top Heatseekers. The second season of Shake It Up was announced on March 16, 2011 and premiered on September 18, 2011. On June 5, 2011, Shake It Up had a crossover episode with Good Luck Charlie. Zendaya hosted Make Your Mark: Ultimate Dance Off 2011. Her first movie role was in the 2012 film, Frenemies, a Disney Channel Original Movie.369 On February 29, 2012, "Something to Dance For" was released as promotioonal single for Live 2 Dance. For the soundtrack Zendaya also recorded three other songs: "Made In Japan," "Same Heart", and "Fashion In Krytonite", released as promotional single. In September 2, 2012 she signed to Hollywood Records.10 On October Zendaya performed at the Teen Music Festival and at the Operation Smile benefit In 2013 Zendaya was nominated and is a contestant on season 16 of Dancing With the Stars.12 She beat out Shawn Johnson as the youngest contestant to ever be on the show. She had her first dance with Val Chmerkovskiy on March 18, 2013 to Contemporary, and got a score of 24. She scored a 26 on March 25, 2013 with the Jive, totaling her score to 50, the highest, keeping Val and her safe from elimination on March 26, 2013. She also scored a perfect score in the May 20, 2013 episode in every dance but finished in second place in the results show the following night. Zendaya finished the third season of Shake It Up in March 2013, and there is now not going to be a new season. Music Her debut album will be preceded by the single "Replay," to be released in July 2013. The album will follow later in the year. In June 2013, Coleman wrapped up filming for the music video. The album is set to release in the Fall 2013. Books In August 6, 2013 Zendaya released her debut book, Between U and Me: How to Rock Your Tween Years with Style and Confidence.18 She told about the book: "I actually signed this book deal over a year ago…I worked on the book all summer and fall". Fashion In 2013 Zendaya started work on a clothing line, inspired on her clothes on Shake It Up, the Shake It Up Dance Clothing Line by Zendaya. The collection features fun clothes for active girls, legwarmers, shorts, jackets, headbands and athletic apparel and accessories. Personal Life Zendaya spent three years of dancing in a dance group called Future Shock Oakland. The group did hip hop and hula dances when she was eight.22 Zendaya currently lives in Los Angeles with her family and dog, a Giant Schnauzer named Midnight.